


Dreams; was it Real?

by crystalwolf78



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All just mentioned, Marvin the Magnificent - Freeform, chase brody - Freeform, wilford warfstache - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalwolf78/pseuds/crystalwolf78
Summary: I had a dream some time ago and this has nothing has to do with my story just a side one shot and even if I don't remember details this is what I think in detail happened, but I just remember the base of it. Anti made me help with playing pranks on everyone, like who was pranked and just what was done, but the how I am gonna make up myself. So enjoy. Just a little side story while I am working things out for the Shadow Self story.





	Dreams; was it Real?

   I had a long morning at work, I deliver newspapers for two routes and newspapers machines, I had to be up at 2 a.m. wait for the truck time, by the time I am done it's around 5-6 a.m. I go home do breakfast, my son was up and we both had pancakes he had to be at his show choir boot camp in about two hours. I made him a small lunch since it's an all day thing today. After my father takes him for me I go and lay down in my bed and place my eye mask on my face. As I come to in my dream I realize I am laying in grass and it is twilight, I notice a shadow move and prepared myself, I am a pretty good lucid dreamer, which means I can change my dreams at will, except for one kind of dream, prophetic. I at times have dreams that come true, but it's rare and not very often. I one time had a dream of sitting on a fence of a graveyard with a guy I didn't know, death was riding his horse fast towards me and yet I felt no fear, then he rode by me and kept going on a curve by the cemetery, a few days later, a guy at my job at the time, his grandfather had passed away. So as I watched the shadows for whatever was supposed to either scare me or just plain be a message of some oddity I hear a voice behind me whisper, "hello there come play with me." I was startled for sure yet not the point of my heart feeling like jumping out of my chest just a surprise that caused me to jump up and turn around and there in front of me was a familiar shape, I saw the gauges in his ears, his hair seemed to glitch between green and the color brown Jack has right now, the cut along his neck, and that grin. I was surprised, this was the first in a long while to have a famous known person in my dreams. The last time I had it was of MacGyver and a werewolf working together to fight a bad guy. My dreams have always been odd and vivid when I remember them, and I have quite a few journals full. My first was when I was around 6 or 7 years old and had called Spider-man to come in my nightmare to save the day.    
  
    I stare perplexed and Anti says, "what cat has your tongue? hehehehe" holding up a tongue, I quickly feel in my mouth and realize my tongue is still there and I stare at him like I would at my brother when he thought it was okay to borrow something of mine without telling me. "What do you want?" "Well right to the point aren'tcha,"he asks as the tongue illusion disappeared, one moment he was a few feet from me and one blink he was right in front of me, again he makes me jump back surprised me I felt I was going to fall, but he grabs my arm so I don't fall backward "I need you to help me with some pranks I wish to play and your help is needed." Then all of a sudden we are running and things speed by me so fast that I close my eyes as to not become ill, oddly I have been trying to change this, but it's not doing anything. It felt like a while then all of a sudden we stop with Anti grabbing me so I don't run into him, sheesh he must be fast to catch me like that. It took me a moment to look around and truly see where we are. I saw some medical books, a few medical masks and other clothing, there seems to be a coffee machine in the corner and a desk in the middle I move around the desk and see the name on the plate is Dr. Schneeplestein. It appears to be a doctor's office, "now I need you to be look out while I put my prank in play and if the doctor comes you need to distract him understand?" I blink taking in what he is saying, "why should I help you at all?" I ask crossing my arms in front of my chest giving him a look that says give me a reason, "how about I'll play pranks on you if you don't?" I snort at this, "dude look my mother, my grandmother, and my Uncle Floyd used to do pranks and jokes all the time I can handle just about anything you can throw at me and laugh at it. "Alright how about having fun playing a prank," I think about that and why not it's just a dream right? "Okay I'm in," Anti rubs his hands together with glee and giggles making shooing motions at me, I stand outside the door hearing some noise in the room that sounds like water being poured and clanking making me wonder what was going on in there. I hear foot steps and see the Dr. Schneeplestein coming and then I hear Anti whisper at come inside, I don't think the doctor saw me yet a nurse had stopped him partway to look at a clipboard, I duck inside and smell coffee brewing, "what.." I start to ask, but he shushes me with a finger on my lips then hides us in the shadows. In my ear I hear, "I added a bit of dirt to the doc's coffee hope he likes it," he says and giggles and is quiet the moment the door opens, we are hidden by Anti's abilities and watch as Schneeplestein sets down some papers and goes to his coffee machine pouring some coffee, I realized he had to add just enough coffee with the dirt to get the smell of coffee as to throw off the suspicion of something wrong with the drink. As the doctor goes to take a large gulp he suddenly sprays it yelling something in German, might be swearing, and then Anti couldn't hold it and giggled and his giggle echoed through the room as I was trying to hold my own laughter back. Then in that odd German accent the doctor yells, "ANTI YOU LITTLE BRAT WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU," the rest was lost as we sped away in the shadows. We did this again to a few others, Chase has his tea bags replaced with something that caused them to explode when he threw them, Marvin's magic kit had a chicken pop out instead of his gear when he opened it, and this went on a few others, but then we went to an ego that was not Jack's at all. I noticed a gun collection along the wall, some various pink suspenders and some old hunting pictures, and there were newer ones with who I feared it was with a pink mustache Wilford Warfstache, my legs became like lead unable to move of all the egos between Mark and Jack's egos this is the one that actually scares me was him because of all of them he was truly insane and he can be unpredictable, there was just no way to know what he will do, one minute he is nice and calm and quite nice then he would change and do something like shoot his gun off or stab someone not understanding what he is doing, he is both sad and quite freighting, not just because of that, but he represents my worse fears of being lost in insanity, "no please not this one someone else but not him," I barely whisper out, Anti looks at me confused and sees me quite upset, "what and lose out pranking one of Dark's little followers?" "Not him I can't," I start to shake and Anti sees something is up, "alright I don't need your help on this one just a moment," he quickly goes through the room and replaces all the bullet cases and hides the real bullets under a coat, then grabs me and we are back to the field of grass and twilight. I collapse and start breathing slowly to keep myself from hyperventilating, Anti proceeds to tell me he replaced the bullets with something special he made to make flowers come out instead of bullets. "Were you truly scared of him," Anti asks me and I after I am able to speak explain why I was afraid. "Hey your mine and I'll protect you no need to worry about it, your one of the few who enjoyed the pranks as much as I did, the others just went along scared of me or just woke up out of freight." I didn't quite understand what he meant by his, but I felt the pull of awakening and didn't care after that.    
  
   So I ended up going through the day trying to figure out the dream, but forgot about it later then a few days down the road I had another relatively shorter dream after my after work nap, "I awoke of being held down or tied, not sure, having Darkiplier himself staring at me, "hello I would like to know why your energy was in Wilford's weapon room after he came to me when he realized his ammo was all replaced with duds," I had no idea what to say I doubt Anti thought of this and then I see Dark being pulled back and I could move again and I hear fighting in the dark, but couldn't see it, one thing I do remember hearing before I woke up was, "she's one of mine and I had just had her tag along to watch me prank one of your precious followers." Odd non the less and now at times I wonder if I will have more maybe it was just a prediction of Jack really getting us like now, and the mixture of Mark doing the Warfstache thing he's doing now. We will see. 


End file.
